Nightmare
by scarletsailor
Summary: Sometimes, our nightmares are made to open our eyes. Wally/Artemis. Based after the events of 'Disordered'. Sequel to my other story 'Awaken'.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I just came up with the plot. All rights to those who own them.**_

Nightmare

Chapter 1: Illusions

Black Canary insisted upon being the team's 'therapist' after the test simulation. The whole team was ordered to speak with her to try and work out their problems. Wally, forever stubborn, tried to play it all off like he was simply unaffected. But Black Canary saw right through him. His reaction at Artemis' name was enough to tell.

Superboy ended up telling the team what happened after his little adventure with Sphere. Turns out it was actually a girl. Everything seemed to go back to normal, but there was still invisible tension that each person felt individually.

Artemis thought about what Black Canary said to her. She wasn't _that _concerned about Wally, was she? They were both a part of the team which meant they had to put up with each other to an extent. That didn't mean that she was concerned about him…did it? Artemis shook off the confusing thoughts and tried to focus on other things.

Wally had done a lot of thinking. He had come to know one thing about himself: he cared about Artemis. A lot. But it's not like he'd ever say it out loud. He'd never admit to anyone, least of all the girl on his mind. He'd simply suffer in silence and act normal. It was easy to pretend like he didn't care. Heck, he didn't really care the first few missions he'd had with Artemis. Wally decided that he'd be watching over her in times of danger.

The talk that Wally had with Artemis that one day after the simulation lasted a long time. They spoke about the simulation. Luckily, she hadn't been aware of what happened after she died due to her coma. Wally had, very quietly, admitted that he was scared to death. Artemis hadn't made any kind of indication that she heard him, but Wally had a feeling that she did.

The two gained a mutual understanding of each other that day. Luckily, Wally walked away unscathed as he was worried he might earn himself a black eye. They awkwardly shook hands and parted ways.

There were two things the whole team wanted after consulting with Black Canary: time and rest. So, when Batman sent them off on a mission in China, no one was happy.

* * *

><p>Young Justice all sat in the bio ship, uneasily avoiding each other's gazes. Kid Flash kept glancing over to the side at Artemis. Miss Martian sat stiffly in the driver's seat. Robin was slumped in his seat, head hanging low and eyes heavy. Aqualad leaned back in his chair with a face of stone. Superboy had his arms folded and a frown on his face. Artemis was leaning forward on her elbows, trying to pretend like she couldn't see KF's glances.<p>

"Approaching destination," Miss Martian announced.

The team nodded in response and stood. A small hole opened up in the floor and the bio ship flew close to the ground. Robin jumped first, rolling and landing in a crouched position on the grassy ground. The rest of the team jumped out after him and they watched as the bio ship flew away.

Robin stared off into the sky and recalled Batman's orders. "There's been reports of a mysterious man trapping people in strange sleep-like comas. He's supposedly some kind of magician. It's your job to find him and take him down." Robin turned with the team and started their hike to where the magician was last seen.

Aqualad led the team up the hill. He walked around the bamboo sticks on the ground and kept his focus firmly on the mission. He wasn't going to slip up once more.

Kid Flash ran up the hill and looked over. "Hey guys," he called back, "you might wanna take a look at this." The team ran up where Kid Flash stood and gasped at what they saw. The whole town was covered in a black, mystical aura and everything seemed to be dead. The bamboo close to the aura was wilted and black.

"Perhaps we should investigate," Aqualad suggested. He jumped over the hill and slid down to the bottom. The rest of the team jumped down after him and they slid down the steep hill towards the village.

"I'm officially whelmed," Robin said, staring at the frozen village.

Superboy reached forward to touch the black aura.

"No!" Aqualad said warningly. He grabbed the super teen's wrist, his hand a centimeter from the surface. "We don't know what it could do to us," Aqualad said. "For now, caution must be taken." He put his own hand against the aura, but some kind of magic in his tattoos protected him. "The power source is coming from the middle of the village," Aqualad stated, "but we have no way to reach it."

Kid Flash took a step closer to the aura and looked into the village. The people inside were literally frozen. There was no ice, but they were frozen in time. He pulled his goggles on and took a step back. "I can get through," he said determinedly.

"What?" Robin and Artemis said at the same time.

"KF, there's no way," Robin reasoned. "You could get stuck in there, too!"

"I may not be able to vibrate through solid objects," Kid Flash said, "but maybe I can vibrate through magic aura." Not stopping for any more protest, Kid Flash zoomed off into the aura.

"Wally!" Artemis said, reaching out. Robin grabbed her arm at the last second and they both stared worriedly into the dark aura.

Kid Flash's body felt hazy and misty. He waded through the aura. It felt like a thick fog, but it was slightly hard to move through. He sped off towards the middle of the village, passing frozen children. Kid Flash remembered to focus on the vibrating of his molecules. If he didn't keep it up, he would reform.

The magic aura became thicker towards the center. Kid Flash began to feel pain in his center. The magic was beginning to affect him. He'd have to get out of there soon. He sped off into the center of the village, an open courtyard, willing and ready for a fight. But the only thing he found was a man in a shimmery purple robe standing at the very base of the village. Around the man's neck sat a glowing purple jewel pendant on a chain. There was no black aura on the ground or the limited surroundings, but a stream of the magic was pouring from the man's head to coat the rest of the village.

"Who are you?" Kid Flash demanded.

The man did not raise his head and said nothing. Kid Flash did not want to approach him.

"What are you doing here?" Still, no answer. "Answer me!"

"You are quite the impatient one, aren't you?" the man asked. Kid Flash jumped. He had a voice like gravel that was deep and intimidating.

Quickly recovering himself, Kid Flash said, "What have you done here?"

The man chuckled. "But, introductions come first, young man," he said. He pulled down his hood to reveal pale grey skin, deep misty, blue eyes, a blonde beard and blonde hair. "My name is Morpheus." Kid Flash stared. "You must be the famous Kid Flash," Morpheus observed. "I was warned about you."

"Release this village!" Kid Flash ordered.

Morpheus laughed. "The fastest boy alive doesn't know when to slow down," he mused. "I shall release the village when the time is right."

"That time is now," Kid Flash snarled. He sped forward, but was knocked backwards by some invisible force five feet from Morpheus. Kid Flash flew backwards and slid to the ground.

Morpheus laughed at the boy. "You have much courage," he remarked. "We could use you on our side."

"I don't know who you work for," Kid Flash said, standing, "but I don't hang with villains."

Again, Morpheus laughed. "Such spirit at such a young age… You are bold."

Kid Flash glared. "I'm done playing games!" he said defiantly.

"On the contrary, dear boy," Morpheus said, holding his hand up, "this is no game." His hand flashed black and Kid Flash felt instant pain. He cried out and fell to his knees, his hands holding his head. Morpheus' eyes shone a dark purple as he grinned. Kid Flash felt his mind being invaded. Morpheus laughed evilly. "You have many secrets, boy!" he shouted.  
>Kid Flash cried out again.<p>

"_Wally, are you there?_"

He screamed. It was M'gann's voice.

"_KF, respond!_"

Robin.

Kid Flash screamed once more. Morpheus laughed.

"_Wally, you idiot, say something!_"

Artemis.

Morpheus faltered. "You have a girl…"

"_Can't talk,_" Kid Flash responded with difficulty. "_Kinda busy right now_."

"_Kid Flash, return to the team now!_"

Kaldur sounded angry.

"_I-agh!-can't._" Wally fell flat out on his stomach and curled into a ball.

"_Wally!"_

"He's in pain!"

Wally looked up as Morpheus towered over him. "Sweet dreams, boy," he whispered. Then, everything went black.

"Wally!" Artemis hardly noticed that she had spoken aloud.

"He's unconscious," Miss Martian said.

Aqualad peered into the village. "Miss Martian," he said, "fly overhead and see if there are any kinks in this armor."

Miss Martian nodded. She took to the skies and flew high over the village. Miss Martian darted down to the middle of the village. The aura was darker, but she could still see Kid Flash on the ground. She gasped and flew down closer. There was a man standing over him, motionless. Miss Martian raised her hands and, with difficulty, pried open a hole in the aura. She fell through, dazed. The shield was tough to break through.

Morpheus looked over as Miss Martian fell. "Ah, I see I have another visitor," he said.

Miss Martian frowned and raised her hands. Morpheus cut her off with his own hand. She screamed out in pain and crumpled to the ground.

"_M'ga—!"_

Superboy was cut off as their link broke.

Miss Martian also fell into unconsciousness and Morpheus stood over her.

"We have to help her!" Superboy said.

Aqualad nodded. But then, ninjas burst from the forest and charged at the team. Aqualad whipped out his water-bearers and they transformed into swords. Robin took out his explosive discs and held them at the ready. Artemis notched an arrow and took aim. Superboy raised his fists at the ready.

"Looks like Miss Martian is just gonna have to hold out," Robin said. He rushed forward and threw a disc at an incoming ninja. Artemis shot down one that jumped straight towards her. Aqualad swung his swords which collided with a ninja's katana. Superboy snarled and grabbed a ninja, mid-kick, by the leg and swung him into another one.

Kid Flash stirred from his unconsciousness. The breaking of their mental link had shaken him awake. He looked up to see Morpheus towering over Miss Martian. Kid Flash jumped to his feet and tackled the man. The two tumbled to the side, Kid Flash punching every inch of Morpheus he could reach.

Morpheus summoned a pulse and blew Kid Flash off. The speedster flew back, hit the wall of a house, and crumpled to the ground. He groaned as Morpheus approached him. The villain picked up Kid Flash by the neck.

"You have many secrets," Morpheus said. "And you also have many fears." His eyes glowed dark purple and Kid Flash flinched. He grunted and squirmed, trying to break free from his grasp. Kid Flash's body began to spark with dark purple shock. He cried out in pain. This power seemed to take from the aura and it began to disappear. The necklace around Morpheus' neck glowed stronger and sparked.

Robin kicked down the last of the ninjas and looked up. The aura coating the village was dissolving. The people of the village, then unfrozen, began to run, screaming. The team ran into the village where Miss Martian and Kid Flash were.

Miss Martian moaned as she opened her eyes. The black aura was gone. She looked up at the sound of Kid Flash's screaming. She raised her hand weakly, but flinched and passed out again.

"KF!" Robin shouted as he and the rest of the team ran up.

Morpheus looked over at them and grinned. Once more, black ninjas appeared out of thin air, black smoke-like fog flowing from their bodies as they formed.

"They're not real!" Robin said.

"That means…" Artemis said, notching an arrow.

"We don't have to hold back!" Superboy slammed a ninja into the side of a stone statue. The ninja cracked like a toothpick and dissolved into thin air. Robin grinned and threw four more discs. They each landed square in a ninja's chest and they exploded in puffs of black smoke. Aqualad slashed at a ninja and he vanished.

Artemis took aim at Morpheus and shot. The man's body seemed to become intangible and the arrow sailed right through it. Kid Flash fell to the ground, gasping for air and twitching in pain. Morpheus turned towards Artemis and zoomed forward. He moved no part of his body but the mere image of him seemed to be transferred forward somehow. Artemis gasped as he smacked her in a flash. She fell to the ground, her bow flying off in some other direction. Morpheus picked Artemis up by the collar like a rag doll.

Kid Flash looked up weakly. He glared as he saw Morpheus holding Artemis. "No, I am not losing her again!" he said, getting to his feet. He took off like a bullet and rammed into Morpheus with all his might. The three painfully rolled to the side. Kid Flash landed next to Artemis. He crawled closer to her. She appeared to be unconscious. Kid Flash knelt and held his arm protectively over her shoulders.

Morpheus stood and brushed dirt off of his robes. "You are truly a bold one, boy," he said. He smiled down at the two heroes. "Love is a dangerous game to play."

"I thought I told you that I don't play games," Kid Flash said weakly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Morpheus' necklace.

The villain gasped and clutched at his chest. The necklace was indeed gone. "Give me that back, boy!" he said, reaching forward. He shot more lightning to which Kid Flash quickly dodged by rolling to the side. He stumbled to his feet and took off running. Morpheus cried out in rage and blew up the house that Kid Flash had just passed.

Kid Flash ran, dodging every shot of lightning that Morpheus fired at him. He ran around the open courtyard, past Robin, Aqualad, and saw Superboy holding Miss Martian in his arms. But finally, a shot hit him right in the foot, tripping him. Kid flash grunted and slid as he hit the ground. He scrambled aside as Morpheus shot again.

The speedster's movements were frantic. He was weak, injured, and tired. His foot could no longer support his weight, so Kid Flash had to roll and scramble on the ground. He was panting, searching for the necklace he had dropped.

"KF!" Robin said, mid-fight. Kid Flash looked over. "To your left! You have to destroy it!"

Kid Flash looked over and saw the necklace. One of Artemis' arrows lay close to it. Kid Flash scrambled forward, grabbed the arrow, dodged another one of Morpheus' shots, and plunged the arrow into the purple jewel.

"_No!"_

The scream that Morpheus let loose as his body began to crack and wither was one that chilled each team member to the bone. The ninjas faded and the rest of the team looked up at the scene. An explosion burst from Morpheus' body and knocked the team odd their feet. Kid Flash clawed at the ground, but was still blown backwards. He landed next to Artemis and held her protectively in his arms.

Like burning paper, Morpheus' body withered and fell apart. The remains blew away in the wind, leaving only the necklace behind. The necklace fell from the air, having been blown upwards in the explosion, and landed in front of the pair.

Kid Flash reached over and grabbed the necklace. He rubbed the broken surface of the purple jewel with his thumb.

Then, a black whirlpool erupted from the middle of the jewel and engulfed Kid Flash and Artemis in black smoke.

"KF!" "Artemis!"

The team rushed forward as the smoke began to clear. Kid Flash was then unconscious as well, his body limp on top of Artemis'. Robin and Aqualad knelt down next to the pair.

"If this weren't such a serious situation, I'd totally be taking pictures right now," Robin said. He held his left arm out and turned on his holographic computer. A blue light shot out from his glove and seemed to examine Kid Flash's and Artemis' bodies. "They're alive," Robin said, "but they're both in some kind of coma."

Superboy had Miss Martian in his arms, carrying her bridal style. She was weak from whatever Morpheus had done to her.

"It's best that we head back to Mt. Justice," Aqualad said. Robin nodded. "Miss Martian, call the bio ship." She pressed her finger to her temple and called. Aqualad looked back down at Kid Flash and Artemis. "We must hurry…" he said.

_**Yay, another story! Please review. I would greatly appreciate feedback. Let me know what you think. Also, special thanks to Celadon Catamount for encouraging me to write more Wally/Artemis fanfiction. **_


End file.
